memories
by RuiHiroki
Summary: basado en la canción "memories" de Within temptation. pensamientos de Bella con la marcha de Edward y su decisión. Suicidio. Final triste. one-shot ExB


**Los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer.**

**Bueno aquí llego con un one-shot que c me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la cancion memories de Within temptation… aconsejo, si es que van a leer el fic, que descarguen la cancion y la escuchen mientras leen, hace que sea mas triste.**

Memories…

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que mi Edward se marchó. Ahora pronuncio su nombre a pesar del dolor, eso es todo lo que siento así que ¿Qué diferencia haría?

In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why.

Los recuerdos solo provocan que el dolor en mi pecho se haga más fuerte. Y todo empeoró cuando las

2 únicas personas por las que vivía, Charlie y Jacob, murieron a manos de Victoria, y solo por mi maldita mala suerte. Tú me dirías que aun tengo cosas por las cuales vivir, pero no estas aquí para decirme cuales son, así que no vale nada.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears

Y en estos momentos silenciosos sola en mi habitación me pregunto si alguna vez miraste hacia atrás y derramaste alguna lágrima por mi, una lágrima que no podía caer desde tus bellos ojos, aquellas lágrimas invisibles que yo, con mi dudoso juicio, podía ver. Mi soledad trae de vuelta mis recuerdos en donde tú estas junto a mi, y estos te mantienen cerca.

Made me promise I'd try,  
To find my way back in this life.  
Hope there is a way,  
To give me a sign you're okay.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all,  
So I can go home.

Dijiste que mi mente era como un colador, que tonto fuiste, tú mejor que nadie sabía que yo no era una humana normal. Sé que me hiciste prometer que no haría nada estúpido, pero si pudieses escucharme en estos momentos comprenderías que no hay otro camino. Solo me hubiese gustado saber si estas bien antes de hacer esto.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Me levanté con convicción de la cama, tomé una cuchilla de mi escritorio y me dirigí al baño, nadie podría detenerme. Me miré en el espejo, mi pálido rostro que mostraba el camino que hacía un rato habían hecho las lágrimas. Mis oscuros ojos y mis oscuras ojeras, mi pelo enmarañado… me veía muerta, mis ojos, todo mi ser perdió la vida que tu quisiste tanto.

Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.

Y aun en estos momentos puedo verte a mi lado, ver tu sonrisa que me roba el aliento. Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza, se que tú siempre supiste que te amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta el fin de mi vida. El dolor que me provocaba imaginar tu rostro era insoportable, agonizante. Quería que todo terminase de una maldita vez.

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you being here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent whispers, silent tears.

Me acurruqué contra la muralla. Tomé la cuchilla y me abrí la muñeca derecha, mareándome en seguida con el olor a oxido y sal. No me podía desmayar aún, así que repetí el proceso en mi muñeca izquierda y luego en mi cuello. Me dolía, pero ya comenzaba a ver todo borroso. "Adiós, te quiero…" murmuré. "perdóname.." articulé con los labios, la voz ya no me salía. Mientras los ojos se me cerraban oí como la puerta se abría de golpe.

All of my memories...

"¡Bella!" esa voz la conocía tan bien… "¡Carlisle, rápido!" gritó con pánico. Me envolvió con sus fríos brazos y con una mano levantó mi rostro para que le mirase. "¡Bella, escúchame, no te preocupes, ya viene Carlisle, él te va a curar!" me dijo con angustia. Pude ver sus silenciosas e invisibles lágrimas mientras un sollozo salía de su pecho. Y en ese momento fui tan feliz, él quería salvarme, yo le importaba… aún si fuese en vano, nuestro amor superaría la muerte… tal vez, si teníamos suerte… nos veríamos en la siguiente vida. Pero ya era tarde para todo eso, la oscuridad me envolvió.

**Ya lo se, ya lo se**

**Merezco la muerte…**

**Si Karen escriban reclamos, y si les gusto (cosa que dudo, por que según yo esta muy cruel la historia) dejen un comentario…**

**Diganme si kieren que haga un mini-fic con esto… o la vision de Edward **

**Eso**

**Se cuidan**

**Alice Eulberg ~**


End file.
